Atrapado
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Ryoma comprendió el peligro que presentaba el hecho de quedarse a solas con la hermana pequeña de Tachibana.


**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes.

**

* * *

.Atrapado.**

Resopló por enésima vez y volvió a mirar la hora en un poste donde también indicaba la temperatura. Treinta minutos transcurridos. Ante aquello, prosiguió matando el tiempo con su raqueta y una pelota, rebotando ésta contra el suelo. Fijaba su atención en la esfera amarilla, intentando disipar su molestia ante el retraso de su senpai. Pasaba que fueran diez minutos, o tal vez incluso quince, pero que llegara a pasar de los treinta era exasperante, cuando en esos momentos podría estar aprovechando su tiempo, como por ejemplo, dormir. No había madrugado, porque si lo hubiera hecho estaría aún más irritado, pero era muy impaciente.

Cansado, apartó la raqueta cuando rebotó la pelota de nuevo contra el suelo, tomándola esta vez con su mano. Como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, la contempló y rozó con el pulgar distraídamente. Suspiró. La poca paciencia que tenía, se le estaba acabando. En cuanto volvió a mirar la hora, decidió marcharse, le daba igual si luego Momoshiro aparecía y no lo encontraba. Guardó la raqueta y la pelota en la mochila deportiva y acto seguido se la echó al hombro.

Cuando se disponía a bajar las largas escaleras que llevaban a las canchas de tenis callejeras, detuvo sus pasos y alzó la mirada levemente al escuchar a alguien subir. Echizen parpadeó, mostrando una leve sorpresa. La persona frente a él, a unos escalones más abajo, hizo lo mismo, luego sonrió y alzó su mano para saludarlo animadamente.

—¡Hola, Echizen-kun!

Tachibana Ann se llevó las manos a su espalda sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Ya te ibas? —preguntó, echando una curiosa mirada tras Echizen, no logrando encontrar a nadie.

—Algo así.

—¿Y Momoshiro-kun?

—¿Eh?

Ann ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿No ha sido con él con quien has quedado?

—Mfh, sí, y no.

Echizen alzó una ceja desconcertado ante la risita de Tachibana, luego, la vio subir más escalones para estar más a su altura. Sin decir nada, observó, desde su lugar, las canchas vacías de tenis. Ryoma la miró de reojo, seguidamente se giró, esperando ver aquello que le llamó a la chica la atención.

—Es temprano —dijo Ann—, ¿acaso Momoshiro-kun se ha retrasado? —luego apartó su mirada de las canchas para posarla en él—. Tienes muy poca paciencia. Deberías…

—Casi una hora —interrumpió.

—¿Cómo?

Ryoma suspiró.

—He esperado casi una hora.

—Ah, eso… tiene… más sentido, claro. ¿Ibais a jugar tenis?

Ann recibió una mirada de obvia respuesta.

—¿Qué, sino?

—C-claro —rió Ann nerviosamente—. No insinuaba nada.

—¿Insinuar? —Ryoma la miró perdido.

—¡No, nada!

Tachibana miró hacia otro lado, pasando sus dedos por sus cortos cabellos de manera distraída y nerviosa. El silencio, por primera vez, apareció. Sin embargo, Echizen no se sentía impaciente por dar terminada la _conversación_ para luego poder marcharse finalmente a casa, la fresca brisa de la mañana era relajante. Tal vez, seguramente, su humor no hubiera cambiado a mejor si hubiera hecho mucho calor. Aunque aquella chica hacía demasiadas preguntas.

—Echizen-kun.

Éste pestañeó y volvió un poco el rostro para mirarla. Tachibana movía inquietamente uno de sus tobillos mientras miraba su pie hacer círculos invisibles en el suelo. Como había hecho desde que la vio, sonreía. Luego notó que miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—Había quedado con alguien —dijo—. Normalmente, es muy puntual, demasiado —luego volvió a mirarlo—. Oye, ¿qué te parece si dejamos a esos tontos y nos vamos por ahí los dos?

Ryoma agrandó sus ojos, incrédulo ante la pregunta. ¿Por ahí, dice? ¿Tachibana y él?

—¿Qué…?

—Ah, perdona —rió—. Seguramente ya tengas novia y…

La voz de Ann se apagó y miró detrás de Ryoma, parpadeando algo sorprendida. El chico la imitó, girándose y encontrándose con dos personajes conocidos, quienes jadeaban apoyados a sus rodillas, señal de haber corrido.

—Vaya, nos han pillado —Ann le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo divertida.

Kamio Akira alzó la cabeza para observarles, tragando saliva ante su garganta seca.

—¡Ann-chan! —exclamó.

—¡Echizen!

Momo estaba junto a Kamio, jadeante.

—Perdona, tenía que esperar a mi abuela, para que se quedara con mis hermanas —explicó, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente sudada—. Y luego me encontré con este idiota.

—¿¡Qué dices! —exclamó Kamio.

Luego, Akira apartó su atención de Momo y se fijó en Ryoma, luego en Ann. Parpadeó.

—¿Echizen? —alzó una ceja extrañado—. ¿Ann-chan…?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué… hacías con…?

Ann miró de nuevo a Ryoma, y luego sonrió, volviéndose hacia Momo y Kamio.

—Íbamos a escaparnos —dijo alegremente—. Una cita.

—¿¡EH!

Kamio miró a Momo al haberse unido al grito.

—¡Y tú por qué gritas, esto no te concierne!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Ann-chan…!

Echizen había retrocedido, mirando a Tachibana como algo realmente peligroso. Su atrevimiento lo había dejado sin qué decir, ni siquiera para defenderse.

—¡Echizen!

Ryoma dio un respingo, contemplando, no sin miedo, a ambos chicos encolerizados.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer? —se adelantó Momo.

—No es…

—Es una cita —interrumpió cantarina, Ann.

Echizen puso los ojos en blanco.

Muy bien, se dijo internamente, a la próxima, haría que el mismo Momo pasara por su casa, porque de nuevo no querría encontrarse a solas con la hermana pequeña de Tachibana.

* * *

Pequeño fic oneshot, metiendo a Ryoma en el ajo en los asuntos _amorosos_ de Ann, sin quererlo. El RyomaxAnn es otra pareja que me llama la atención xD ya veré si hago algo más detallado o centrado en ellos dos.

Euh, ¿saldrá Ryoma de esta? Pobre xd

Bueno también es parte de aquel meme que debí acabar en 2009 y... aún, casi a últimos de 2010, tampoco he terminado XD supongo que para el 2011... supongo.

Saludos ~


End file.
